Hell Has Never Looked So Good
by Girl From Another World
Summary: "And although everything was going to hell, I couldn't have wished for a better way to go." You are cordially invited to the most waited on wedding of the century, I give you James Potter and Lily Evans on the day of their vows. Surrounded by friends and family, what could possibly go wrong? Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.
1. Part1

**So basically this has been uncompleted on my laptop for ages, and I finally got bored of it being so unfinished, and buckled down to finish it. This is, although it was written as a one-shot, linked to another James and Lily story I have going revolving around these characters. So if you don't understand who some of these people are, very sorry, but they come up in most other James and Lily fanfictions anyway.**

 **So, without further addition, I give you the wedding of the century!**

* * *

Sirius POV

Standing watching my best mate do up his tie in front of the mirror, I couldn't quite understand what all the fuss surrounding weddings was about.

"I'm still against this idea, you know?" I said, alerting James to my presence.

"I am aware." Was his casual response, forever ready for my quips and taunts. Wistfully, I sighed and moved into the room.

"You're making a right mess of that tie mate." I informed the groom helpfully. James turned round.

"Fuck off you Wanker." Despite being taught all the formal pureblood ways since he could walk, tying a tie was something he'd never quite gotten the hang of.

I grinned and moved forward taking the pieces of material into my own deft hands.

"Pads…"

"Mmmhh."

"You know you'll always be my brother right? Whatever happens? Even with me getting married to Lily and moving in with her-"

"Is that what you think?" I interrupted, with a bewildered look on my face. "Is that why you think I'm against this?" James had tried to avoid talking about the wedding with me since the day he and Lily announced they were engaged, firstly because he knew I was against the wedding, and secondly because James actually had no clue what my vendetta was.

"It's the only reason I can come up with as to why you're against the wedding." James admitted with a frown.

"Prongs, I'm not against you getting married. You and Red are made for each other." I explained, tucking the last piece of material into place.

"Then what? Why do you keep trying to convince us not to get married?" James almost shouted at me in exasperation.

I turned my head away, hearing the light footsteps of someone coming down the hallway.

"Someone else is here to see you. I'm gonna go make sure all the safety charms are in place." I got halfway out for the door before turning round, and saying "Don't get cold feet."

James scoffed. "As if. I've been waiting for this day for the past four years." He mumbled.

I grinned at my delusionally in love brother, before turning round to leave the room. Peter was leaning against the wall in the hallway, waiting for me to vacate the room.

"Wormtail" I greeted him with a mock salute. He grinned back.

"How's he doing?" He asked.

"How do you think?" I responded with a raised eyebrow.

"I was sort for hoping he'd be a bit scared. Then at least we'd have some proof he's human. No such luck though it seems." Peter sighed.

"I CAN HEAR YOU TWO Y'KNOW." James shouted from the room.

Pete pushed me gently out of the doorway and went in.

"That was the plan Potter."

I smiled at my fortune for finding the craziest but most loyal friends, and walked off.

As it turned out, Minnie had done a splendid job of the charms, so I had nothing to distract me for the next half an hour. Therefore, I went to see the next most distracting person I knew. Lily Evans, soon to be Potter.

When I got to her room, Remus was leaning against the wall outside, next to the closed door, looking bored but expectant.

"So you too have been left without anything to do?" I asked, leaning against the wall opposite him.

"Dorcas kicked me out." He mumbled reluctantly, a slight blush rising into his cheeks. Even now, after two years of dating, he still blushed at the mention of his girlfriend.

"And why did she do that?" I asked, intrigued.

"I was distracting her." He said in a monotone voice, the blush in his cheeks darkening.

"And how exactly were you distracting her?" I asked, tired of his short answers.

"Apparently I look, and I quote, 'way too handsome and sexy in a suit, so I'm going to have to leave the room because she needs to concentrate on Lily's hair." He admitted with an unwilling sigh.

I on the other hand burst out laughing. I really did try to keep it in, but it was just too funny a situation.

"Well well Remus, you are going up in the world." I managed to say once I had calmed myself down.  
"Sod off you Loser." He mumbled in embarrassment.  
"How are you and the Pixie?" I asked, the words flying out of my mouth, when I knew that I didn't want to hear the answer. The lovesick smile that lit up Remus' gaunt face made me feel sick to my stomach. That never-ending, disgusting happiness that I hated, mostly because I knew it all too well, and it was something I'd vowed I wouldn't let anyone inflict on me. I'd failed on that front.  
"I'm happy Sirius. For the first time in…..well, since Greyback bit me I suppose, I'm actually happy. Pure, fulfilled happiness. It's not something I ever considered a possibility." Remus admitted blithely. My gut wrenched in protest, and I swallowed back the bitter bile in my throat.

It wasn't the idea of Remus being happy that made me disgusted. No, I was thrilled by that prospect. Having watched Remus grow up myself, living a jaded lifestyle that was only made bearable by us, his friends. I knew firsthand the pains he went through. No, it was the thing that made Remus happy that I was against.  
Love.  
The vile poison kept everyone prisoners to a patriarchal lifestyle. It had kept me trapped for too long, and in a way, I was still trapped. Running just out of reach of it, but never far enough so that I could no longer see it.

"Will there be wedding bells anytime soon? I need to know, these tuxes are expensive to rent." I continued nonchalantly, as if nothing was wrong. Remus' content face disappeared in a flash.  
"You know that can never happen Sirius." He said in a low tone, as if I'd asked him to commit a murder. I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"I'm gonna need some further explanation on that one mate. Why can't you and Dorcas get married." I said, even with my aversion to marriage, I had no idea what he was going on about. Remus looked physically pained, but went on anyway.

"If she marries me, she commits herself to a lifestyle she doesn't want. She'll be trapped. I could never do that to her." Remus whispered, like he was uttering the words to a deadly spell. I rolled my eyes at my ever pessimistic friend.  
"I can't even comprehend that sentence, seeing as every single thing you said was wrong." I announced with a sigh. Remus rolled his eyes back at me. "Firstly Moony, if Dorcas heard you saying that she would probably hex you into oblivion, so shut up. Secondly, any woman would be lucky to marry you. You're braver than any man I've ever met, including me. And that's saying a lot." Remus snorted in protest to my vain words, but the amusement in his face was what I'd been aiming to do. "And thirdly, don't you think Dorcas is already committed to you? I've seen the way she looks at you Remus, that girl is gone." Remus looked down at his shoes.  
"You act like marriage would change everything about your relationship, but honestly, she knows everything there is to know about you, marrying her won't change how she already sees you."

"I know what you want to ask." Remus said to me in a monotone, stuffing his hands in his pocket. "You wonder why I date her seriously if I don't want her to spend the rest of her life with me." I stayed silent, but we both knew that that was exactly what I'd been pondering.  
"Why do you stay with her then? If you think you're such a burden on her life, then why don't you let her go?" I eventually asked, realising that he wanted me to ask the question.  
"Because I can't stay away from her." He said, his voice hollow and shaking.

We stood opposite each other in silence, pondering the world's curious workings, and why on Earth love even existed in the first place. For something so desirable, it caused humanity's greatest problems.

I leaned my head back against the wall and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to get rid of the headache that I'd had since three o'clock this morning.

"You have to speak to her Pads." Remus said, finally breaking the oppressive silence. Inwardly I groaned, silently hating him for broaching the topic. I opened one eye and stared at him. His back was straight, and his hands were by his side. He looked like a teacher.  
"Who?" I asked, playing the idiot. He cocked his head at me exasperatedly.  
"Don't do that Sirius. Pretending that you're oblivious to everything that goes on around you. You observe things better than most people do. You know exactly what I mean." Remus said, his voice growing louder with frustration. I remained silent, accepting the criticism, but not adhering to it.

"Come on Pads." Remus said now, in a softer lower voice. "You never spoke to each other after what happened. I can literally see the pain tearing both of you apart. Dorcas says Marlene barely eats anymore, doesn't enjoy the things she used to, hasn't smiled in a week. She's falling apart Sirius. And you are too. I can see it in everything you do. Your smile is fake and doesn't reach your eyes, your laughter is brittle, your movements are sluggish, and you get drunk every night. You're falling apart too." I remained silent, a solemn statue against the wall.

"Pads…" Remus tried, taking a step towards me. "You need her."

"I can't speak to her - let alone see her." I whispered, my own words surprising me.

"Why?" Remus breathed.

"You know why." I said, looking him dead in the eye. He knew he was losing us. Mar and I were fading, like leftover snow in the beginnings of Spring.

"I want to hear you say it." He said brutally. I clenched my eyes shut in reproach. "I need to know that you know what's happening."

"Because I love her."

Suddenly the corridor felt restrictively claustrophobic, and I hung my head in an attempt to still the walls that were closing in on me. I could feel Remus' sympathetic eyes on me, as if his caring gaze would heal me in an instant. I used to think that Remus would be the one person who could understand my decision, my pain. But it turned out that although he felt the constant guilt of letting someone else love him, he also couldn't stop himself, and didn't want to. And as a person who used to think he didn't deserve love (and part of him always will), he now knows exactly what I'm going through. Which makes it worse because he knows that my pain is solvable.

It was torture, to be pitied by someone who was so desperately in love, and relished in it, for being in love when I loathed it.

Then the worst thing that could've happened, actually happened.

The door to Lily's little hotel room opened, and who came out of it? None other than Marlene McKinnon. Naturally, she had fantastic timing. Marlene opened her mouth to say something, but words failed her when she saw me. We stared at each other in a desperate, uncomfortable silence; our eyes locked onto each other, and there was no possibility of looking away. You could have sliced the tension in the air with a knife.

She was even more beautiful than I remembered. Her blonde hair glowing in the dim lights of the hallway, like an angelic halo, when I knew she could be quite the opposite in character. It starkly juxtaposed her dress, making her face stand out with brilliance. The blue flowers in her hair matched the knee length royal blue bridesmaids dress she wore, a substantially distracting dress may I add. With only one shoulder strap, it revealed the creamy pale skin of her collarbone, bringing back memories of the many nights we'd spent under the sheets together, where I'd abused and left my mark on that collarbone to no end.

Remus coughed to break the hostility in the corridor, and I was brought out of my nightmarish daydream.  
"Is Lily nearly ready?" Remus asked Mar, stubbornly refusing to hide his smug smile. Mar's grey eyes finally broke the suspended contract with mine, and I allowed myself to let out the breath I'd been holding in silently.  
"Ummm, yeah. Yes. Can you get James into the hall now? We're gonna start in ten." She said. Godric her voice. It was both soft and coarse, like the sound of delicate bells hitting the side of a thick piece of wood. But it was hollow and emotionless, devoid of warmth or sentiment, obviously due to my presence. Or maybe that's what I'd done to her. It was the voice that ran through my head through every adrenaline-filled quidditch match, calling out to me the plays and procedures. It was the voice that I'd listened to read out potions notes, the day before finals again and again and again until she was certain she could recite it. It was the voice that had whispered both tender and immoral/obscene words in my ear. It was the voice that made my heart pound and my pulse race. It took my breath away and rendered me useless.

But not useless enough for me not to see a way out of this awkward situation.

"I'll go." I mumbled, putting my head down and quickly slouching away. I could feel two pairs of eyes boring into my back. One: my best friend forever both amused and concerned. The other: the girl I loved trying to figure me out.

Remus POV

"Will you try and speak to him tonight?" I suggested to Mar as soon as Sirius was out of hearing range. She gave me a look that could make water freeze.

"I have nothing to say to him." She said dryly, spitting her words out like poison. I sighed and shook my head at their childish stubbornness.

"Don't give me that look Remus Lupin. You know very well this is exactly what you were like when you managed to work out that you were in love with Dorcas. You ran from it." She said harshly, pointing her finger at me accusingly. I flinched, her words bringing back memories of the days I'd wasted pushing Dorcas away from me.

"But look where I am now. Dorcas and I ended up back together, in a thriving and loving relationship." I quipped back, taking a step towards her. "You see the resemblance in the two relationships?" She pursed her lips at me in frustration, recognising that I'd won. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she stalked back into the room, and I followed after her.

A girl with fiery red hair, a blunt contrast to the bare white of the wedding dress she wore, stood in front of me. Her pale skin only a few shades different to her outfit, so much so that you could barely see the delicate lace that travelled up her collarbone and shoulders. The clean white dress hugged her figure as it travelled down her body, expanding outwards slightly when it reached her waist. It was a simple dress, but both elegant and unconventional. There never was a wedding dress more suited to our Lily Evans.

"Well Lily, if James isn't in love with you now, he certainly will be when he sees you walking down that aisle." I remarked, breaking into a huge grin that reflected the general feelings of everyone on that day (except for Marlene and Sirius). She rolled her eyes at me, but a joyful smile lit up her already radiant face.

"Careful what you say Remus. Your girlfriend's standing next to you." She warned playfully. I looked down to my left to see my girlfriend, who had previously kicked me out of the room was standing at my arm. She grinned up at me, her small height meaning that she was forever looking up at people, and like always, my breath caught in my lungs. She wasn't conventionally beautiful, I was aware of that. But her small button nose and cheeks that went red easily were more beautiful to me than high cheek bones and perfectly proportionate lips could ever be. Like always, her brown baby hairs were escaping the delicately plaited braid that fell down her back, and I gently tucked a lock of hair that wasn't long enough to reach the braid, behind her ear. She leaned her body against me and I wrapped my arm around her. We were comfortable like this, she fit into my side perfectly, her head able to rest against my chest easily. I leaned down and whispered into her ear softly,

"You look beautiful." She rolled her eyes similarly to Lily, but the grin on her face told a different story.

"So, are we going to get this party started or not?" Mar said brightly, clapping her hands together in preparation. I grinned in typical marauder fashion, and released Doe from my embrace to offer Lily my arm instead.  
"Ma'am. I believe that a certain someone is waiting at the top of the aisle for you." I recited formally, putting on a fake posh accent.

"Well then, we better not keep him waiting, should we?" Lily answered, taking my arm and giving me a grin that told stories of only happiness.

Ten minutes later I was walking Lily Evans, soon to be Potter up the aisle of a small but crowded rented hall hidden in the middle of the countryside. It was a private ceremony, with only friends and family invited. The family side severely lacking on both sides. But the amount of strong and determined friends that had turned up dearly made up for it. It was also why I was currently walking Lily up the aisle.

Dorcas had been the one to mention it to me first. We were curled up on the sofa in her apartment together, watching a terrible muggle film about dragons (all of their information was severely wrong, but it wasn't for lack of trying). We were ignoring the film completely and instead talking (and kissing). Eventually the topic of "The posh drink-up" (what we'd come to call James and Lily's wedding) came up, and Doe mentioned how Lily had been surprisingly quiet about it. When she and Mar had confronted her on it, Lily admitted that she was simply annoyed that her parents weren't going to be there. Specifically that her Dad wouldn't be there to walk her down the aisle. They'd comforted her the best they could, but there was nothing they could do to fix the fact that her parents weren't going to be at the wedding.

We'd both gone quiet at the realisation that neither the groom's or the bride's parents were going to be able to see their children get married. At least, we were quiet until Dorcas came up with what she'd go onto call the 'idea that saved the drink-up'.  
"You should walk her down the aisle!" Dorcas suddenly exclaimed, causing me to jut forward in fright, pushing her off the sofa. She glared at me quickly before carrying on in excitement.  
"You should be the one to give Lily away!" She said gleefully. I could see the cogs turning in her head as I helped her back up.

"You were Lily's first best friend right?" She asked, without giving me time to answer. "You sat with her on the train, Mar and I didn't meet her until we found out we were dorm buddies. You were the first people each other knew at Hogwarts, and you've been there for each other ever

since. For Godric's sake, she's as much your friend as Sirius is!"

I blinked, trying to process the barrage of information Dorcas had just put in front of me.

"You…...you think I should give Lily away?" I asked slowly in doubt. Dorcas simply nodded, finally realising that she'd overwhelmed me.  
"It makes the most sense. You're practically brother and sister, and she has no parents to give her away." She said quietly. I processed the idea, imagining walking Lily down a decorated aisle, ready to pass her onto a man that would walk through hell a thousand times to live a single day with her.

"What about her sister?" I suggested. Dorcas' faced dropped from excited anticipation to a twisted anger the moment the words left my mouth.

"Petunia sent back her RSVP today. It was burnt within an inch of its life." She snarled heatedly. I sighed. I'd met Petunia on all of three occasions, and the only impression I'd gotten of her was one of intensely bitter jealousy. Petunia would not be coming to the wedding.

"At least suggest it to her." Doe whispered, seeing the indecision on my face. "You never know, she may not know she wants it."

I looked at the petite, but dynamic woman in front of me. Whom I loved and would take an avada kedavra for. I looked at the woman who was willing to let the man she loved walk another woman down the aisle, and trusted her. And she was right, as she always was, because when I suggested it to Lily, quietly the next day when we went round to visit, she began to cry and launched herself into my arms. At first I thought she was crying out of sadness, still bitter that her parents wouldn't see her get married. But then she was laughing and saying that she loved that idea, and so I hugged her back and told her that I loved her.

Then James came running in, thinking that I'd upset his Fiancee somehow, and it was all i could do to stop him from punching me.

So that's how I ended up giving away Lily Evans - soon to be Potter.

* * *

 **What did you think of the first part? Remember to comment what you thought.**

 **Keep reading for the rest of it!**


	2. Part 2

Marlene POV

It should have been a happy day, a joyful, memorable day. And for everyone but two of us, it was. Lily looked radiant, James looked like the luckiest guy in the world, and everyone else could only look on in jealousy at the disgustingly happy couple, including me. To be fair it was a beautiful ceremony, short thankfully, and within twenty minutes they were kissing under a shower of sparks coming from everyone's wands. James then proceeded to pick Lily up and carry her down the aisle, to which she shrieked James on the arm, but simply looked blissfully happy. The reception was simple, within minutes we turned the pews from the ceremony itself into chairs and tables, and food was served to all the guests. Then came the speeches, which turned out to only be two, from Sirius the best man, and me the maid of honour, because there was no father of the bride. That was the painful part, having to stand up and talk, knowing that the whole time Sirius was watching me. My speech was short and sweet, one story that told the tale of Lily and I's first fight as best friends, for which we managed to not speak to each other for a full two hours, then we had to sleep in a dorm together so we came crying to each other apologizing. Then I told her how much I loved her, and threatened James by telling him that although he was like a brother to me, I would charm his balls into ten kilogram weights if he ever hurt Lily.

Then Sirius stood up, and had everyone laughing within two minutes, and I had to sit their and laugh in small amounts, so as to seem like everything was okay, whereas in fact everything was far from okay. Even looking at him hurt, because all I could think of was how devilishly handsome he was in a suit, and how he twisted his hands around each other in a nervous tick sort of way. Then all I could think about was his hands, and how they felt wrapped around my hands, cupping my cheeks as he kissed me, his hands running down my body. God he was amazing with his hands. But his voice was low and soft from the alcohol, and it brought me back to all those sleepy nights we'd spent sitting in front of the fire together in the common room at two am. Talking about how much of a cop out this life was, and how scared we were for having to leave Hogwarts.

Godric he was like a drug, only he left me alive and thriving when I was with him, and dead and failing when I was without him.

I hated it. Hated him for the power he had over me.

And yet I couldn't get enough of him.

Three hours later and every single one of us was drunk as hell, dancing (if you could call it dancing) in the centre of the room while some knock-off band played covers of both magical and muggle music. Lily's hair piece had fallen out, and all our heels were off because dancing in heels sucks. Being with the girls was one of the rare moments that I was distracted from real life, and the nostalgic music as well as the general high-spirited atmosphere kept me fairly ignorant to who else was currently in the room.

Lily shouted into my ear that she was going to the toilet and needed help with her dress, and so I reluctantly bid the dance floor goodbye and went with her. We traipsed up the stairs slowly, relishing in the quietness outside of the hall.

"How you doing Mar?" Lily finally asked, it was the question that had been eating away at her tongue all day.

"I'm good Lil, stop worrying about me." I told her, shoving my shoulder into hers good-naturedly.

"Never." She replied, grinning at me. "As your best friend and chosen sister it's my legal job to worry about you."

I smiled at her motherly nature, and continued down the upstairs hallway. Lily opened the door to a random hotel room, and I looked at her quizzically.

"Lil, this is not the toilet." I informed her.

"I know that, but this has an en-suite and it's nice than the other toilets, and bigger." She held the door open for me, and gestured for me to go inside. So I did, and then she slammed the door shut behind me and I heard whispering several incantations from outside the room. I banged my hands against the door.

"Lily what the fuck are you doing?" I shouted frustratedly.

"Call it a friend intervention." She shouted gleefully back. I pulled my wand off of my thigh from the sticking charm I'd cast there, and attempted to unlock the door. I was unsuccessful, whatever charm Lily had cast, I didn't know it. I cursed aloud, and hit my palms against the door in frustration.

"I don't like this Lily." I called out sadly. "Let me out!"

"No can do Mar, you've got to learn your lesson." I heard her footsteps as she walked away, and began to shout louder.

"What lesson? I don't understand!"

I cursed again and looked around the room. It was like mine, a double bed, a sofa and a bathroom. I sighed and went to sit down on the sofa, knowing that Lily would come back and unlock the door eventually, after I'd learnt my lesson, whatever that meant.

Sirius POV

Godric she looked so happy, so blissfully unaware of what she was doing to me. She was driving me crazy, and not in the way that Lily drove James crazy: the I'm obsessed with you and would do anything for you and I'm glad about that type of crazy. No, this was different; this was painful crazy, when simply looking at her made my heart bleed because I just couldn't have her. It was her voice, rising and lowering with every beat, torturing my mind because even a conversation with her was painful.

I looked down for one minute at the table covered in glitter, picking up my drink to try and forget my woes, and when I looked back up, she was gone. For a moment my heart beat picked up, and I scanned the room, panicking, for her. I could only imagine that someone from Voldemort's inner circle had come to attack us, and I immediately stood up to see better. I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Lily leading her out of the room, and sat back down, huffing at my obsession.

Five minutes later Remus grabbed my arm and began to pull me away from my solitary seat on the top table, away from my wallowing and dragged me out of the room and up the hotel stairs.

"Remus, where are we going?" I asked sluggishly, only realising then how much I'd already had to drink. He looked at me in disgust,

"Godric, you're already drunk." He said, appalled at my behaviour. I rolled my eyes at him, he'd gotten drunk with me enough times to know that he was a worse drunk than me.

"I'm tipsy." I corrected him as he pulled me up the stairs.

"Mmkay." Remus agreed non-committedly. We came to a hotel room, and Remus pulled out his wand, waving it in a sort of broken infinity sign. The door unlocked, and he shoved me inside. I turned around to ask him what the fuck he was doing, but the door was already closed behind me, and I could hear him uttering an incantation outside.

"Fuck." A small voice from behind me muttered. My mind froze, and I turned around to see none other than Marlene McKinnon, beautiful as ever, sitting on the sofa. My eyes widened, and I turned back around and began to bang on the door.

"This is not funny Remus! You let me out now!" I shouted in irritation, letting my palms hit the door.

"You two sort yourselves out, and then I'll let you out." Remus called out, a hint of laughter in his voice. I let my head fall against the wooden door.

"Remus, I will kill you." I groaned.

"You just worry about not killing each other." He called back, his footsteps growing quiet, indicating that he'd walked away.

Remus POV

Walking away from the door, I couldn't help but wonder if we were doing the right thing, after all our lives were extremely complicated, and Sirius didn't need any extra stress. Lily was waiting for me at the top of the stairs and I walked towards her solemnly.

"They needed this Remus." Lily told me as I reached her, forever knowing what I was thinking before I said it.

"But Sirius is already drunk, and they're both furious at us and each other for putting them in that room together. What if instead of making up they end up hating each other more?" I worried, pulling at my hair in frustration. Lily patted my hands that were fisted into my own hair to make me stop harming myself, and I let go with a sigh.  
"You forget that they don't hate each other, they're in love with each other but neither will accept it because they have too big egos and problems the size of elephants they don't want to burden on each other." She explained patiently, always the voice of reason in our chaotic lives. "And even if they do end up pushing each other further apart, they have the rest of their lives to sort it out. Sometimes you forget Remus that we are actually young, despite what we do."

I smiled at her gentle words and offered her my arm.  
"There's a slow song currently on, fancy giving your best friend a dance?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows.  
"Dorcas wants to dance with me? How did you know?" Lily asked sarcastically, grinning as she joked around to lighten the mood. I gave her a light shove, offering my arm to her again, this time she took it and looked at me sincerely.  
"Of course I'd love to dance with you Remus." She said as I began to lead us down the stairs to the party. "Let's just hope we don't make Dorcas and James jealous."

Marlene POV

Sirius kept on shouting at the locked door for another couple of minutes after it was evident that Remus had walked away, his suit jacket stretching around his arms as he banged on the door in frustration.

"You realise he's gone?" I helpfully informed Sirius, shouting above his own shouts so that he could hear me. He turned around slowly, baring his teeth at me in a rather dog like way.  
"I am aware of that, but if I shout loud enough, maybe a passer-by will hear me and get me out of here." He said through gritted teeth, barely able to look at me.

"He's probably put a silence charm on the door as well." I pointed out. Sirius shouted one final time, kicking the door in frustration and then exclaiming at the pain that caused him. He hobbled over to the bed and threw himself down on it, staring up at the ceiling like it was actually interesting. I sat down on the sofa with a huff and burrowed my face in my hands.

"To think I was actually having a really good day today." I moaned, my hands muffling my distraught voice.  
"Let's just try and survive these few hours alright? They'll have to come and unlock the door eventually." Sirius said in a monotone, sounding uncharacteristically bored.  
"Oh yes, because normally you'd have a great time if it was just you and a girl in a locked room together, but when it comes to me it's like being put in a nightmare." I drawled sarcastically, pulling my tired face out of my hands to glare at him. He looked up from his staring contest with the pale cream coloured hotel ceiling to glare back at me.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, his voice less bored now and more interested in what was going on.  
"Nothing." I sighed. "Forget that I said anything." I leaned back against the sofa and began to fiddle with a strand of my dirty blonde hair.  
"No, come on." Sirius said, his voice laced with anger and need for a confrontation. His own black hair flew into his face as he got up from the bed, now standing only a couple of metres away from me. "Tell me what you think of me. I'd love to hear what the _perfect_ Marlene McKinnon thinks of me."

"You know I hate that word." I said unusually quiet, normally I was the first person to stand up for themselves and others when it came to something like this. But when it came to Sirius insulting me, it took me a bit longer to get riled up.  
"What _perfect_?" He asked, his hands spread out mid-air as he attempted to get under my skin. I watched as his grey eyes flared up a storm at the sight of me, and prepared myself to fight. "Well you shouldn't hate it, after all, haven't you been raised by your family to be _perfect_ your whole life? Aren't you _perfect_?" He mocked, I was up on my feet in an instant, pointing my finger at him accusingly.  
"Don't you dare bring my family into this." I half-shouted, my blood boiling at the mention of them. He huffed in amusement, glad that he had managed to get a reaction out of me. "And you're one to talk, the Blacks had you on a leash for years before you managed to get off of it. You were at all those pureblood parties right alongside me Sirius, so don't try to pretend that you've always been more than your blood status." I taunted. His grey eyes darkened and he took a step towards me. He was only a few inches taller than me, but it seemed like he towered over me.  
"At least I wasn't in an arranged marriage." He whispered tauntingly, his voice ice cold and low. My eyes widened and my heart beat faster.  
"That's different." I hissed, my voice hot and fast. "You know that that's _completely_ different." He raised his eyebrows at me.  
"Is it though? You didn't seem to keen to get out of it." He suggested immorally, taking a step towards me. We were now only half a metre away from each other, but neither of us noticed the proximity.  
"I KNEW ABOUT IT FOR TWO DAYS!" I shouted furiously at him, at what he was suggesting.  
"AND THAT WAS TWO DAYS IN WHICH YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Sirius shouted back, his grey eyes a fierce storm while my blue eyes a sea of irate waves. "You didn't tell me Mar." He said, his voice soft and almost pleading. "I could have helped, I could have helped you. Instead you pushed me away and took care of it yourself." He took another step towards me.

"I barely knew myself what it meant, and if I was outraged by it you would have been ten times worse." I argued.

"And it was twenty times worse when I found out from my brother." He argued back, his voice low and his eyes pleading. He looked like hell, like he was reliving the moment he found out that I was in an arranged marriage."From my brother, Mar. My _brother_ knew before I did. Do you have any idea how much that hurt?"

"Oh stop making it about yourself!" I cried, taking another step towards him, we were now centimetres apart, close enough that I could see the black flecks in his grey eyes. "You always have to make everything about you and I hate it! That was about me and me alone and it was none of your business."

"I was your boyfriend!" He cried in exasperation. "It affected me too!"  
"Well you're not my boyfriend anymore, so it doesn't matter." I sniffed, looking down at the floor.

"Mar." Sirius whispered softly after a silent pause. I looked up to see his eyes were no longer furious, but burning passionately. I let out a shaky breath, because I'd seen that look too many times before, and I knew what was coming next.  
"Sirius." I whispered pleadingly, acknowledging how close our faces were as he began to lean down towards me, and begging him not to.

And then he captured my lips in his and his hands were cupping my face and one of my hands was fisted in his shirt while the other pulled at his tie and helped him to pull his jacket off. We stumbled backwards, falling onto the bed with his body hovering over mine. We paused for a moment, simply staring at each other while breathing heavily. But then his lips were trailing down my neck, and I was pulling the half unbuttoned shirt over his head, and his thin fingers were trailing up my thigh and under the skirt of my dress. I threw my head back as his fingers felt me in places that hadn't been touched in months, and suppressed a moan.

Sirius POV

"And it was twenty times worse when I found out from my brother." I argued back, my eyes trained on Marlene like hawks, because honestly I couldn't look away from her. She was so beautiful it hurt, hurt so much knowing that being with her was the worst thing I could possibly do to her, even if she wanted it. And she wasn't just beautiful, she was witty and intelligent and talented and she played quidditch and made me laugh with her sarcastic one-liners and she knew exactly what I was going through with my family because she was going through it too and she got me and I got her and even though she hated the word she was perfect despite all her beautiful faults. "From my brother, Mar. My _brother_ knew before I did. Do you have any idea how much that hurt?"

"Oh stop making it about yourself!" She cried painfully, though it was emotional pain not physical, it hurt just as bad. She had taken another step towards me, and we were close enough now that I could see the dark blue flecks surrounding her pupil that disrupted the pale blue of her eyes. "You always have to make everything about you and I hate it! That was about me and me alone and it was none of your business." Her words cut through me like a knife, and I ran a through my hair in frustration.

"I was your boyfriend!" I cried in exasperation. "It affected me too!" The memories of the night I had found out that she was engaged to someone else sliced through me, mixed with the memories of our relationship. It was a bitter-sweet experience loving her.  
"Well you're not my boyfriend anymore, so it doesn't matter." She sniffed, looking down at the floor, unable to look at me any longer.

I looked down at the top of her blonde head, finding that the flowers were still laced into it. I remembered brushing that hair out myself, running my hands through it after a quidditch match I'd been banned from playing in because of a stupid prank (which Mar had shouted at me for), when her arms were aching and she could barely move. She had laid her body against my chest in the empty common room late in the night, and we'd sat their in silence, relishing in the comfort of each others company. I'd run my fingers through her wet hair, brushing out the tangles while she'd traced patterns on my legs with her fingertips. We hadn't really talked that evening, but we didn't have to, because we had each other.

Suddenly, I couldn't stand her being so far away from me.

"Mar." I breathed, desperate to see her face once more and have her eyes staring into mine.

Slowly, she looked up at me, and her eyes were filled with a sliver of fear, but she looked up at me with a sort of expectancy, as if she knew what I was going to do before I did. I began to lean towards her, our faces getting closer and closer. I could see the cute freckles on the bridge of her nose now that she detested, and for some reason my eyes zeroed in on them.  
"Sirius." She whispered back, her voice almost pleading for me. I don't know what for me; it could have been for me to stop, or it could have been for her wanting me. But either way I continued.

And then we were kissing, and nothing felt more perfect than the way her lips fit against mine, and how her tiny hands pulled against my shirt and my tie, while I shrugged my jacket off, my hands cupped her cheeks desperately, before moving to clutch her waist. Then we fell back against the bed, and her body was beneath mine. For some reason we both pulled away and spent a few seconds simply staring at each other. But then I was pressing wet kisses to her neck and she was pulling my shirt over my head and my hand was travelling up her skirt. She arched her back against the bed as my fingers moved against her, and I could see her trying to stop herself from moaning, but all I wanted to hear was that moan escape her lips. And then it did and my lips were back against hers, pushing her back into the mattress as I attempted to get our bodies as close to each other as possible because there were too many layers stopping our skin from touching and I couldn't get her dress off of her fast enough.

But her body between my hands and her lips against mine and the fact that I just couldn't resist her, no matter how hard I tried, told me all I needed to know. I'd tried to suppress it but there was no hiding it now.

I was in love with Marlene Mckinnon.

Marlene POV

Half an hour later we were pulling our clothes back on while trying to stop the grins on our faces from showing.

"I don't think this was what Lily and Remus had in mind when they locked us in here together." I said, letting Sirius do up the zip of my dress, his fingers brushing my back and making me shiver as he helped me.

"Probably not, but it was a good attempt of them." Sirius said chuckling. I bit my lip, a thought just occuring to me.  
"We never talked about it." I said quietly. "About us, about what we are." Sirius shrugged on his jacket, looking un-perturbed by my worries, and walked over to me. He took my hand in his.  
"Is this okay?" He asked, his eyes sincere and loving. I smiled softly at his unusual show of affection and nodded. "Then that's all we need to worry about for today. This is us." he said , gesturing to our entwined hands. I stood up on my tiptoes to press a soft kiss to his lips, before whispering "Okay."

We found the door unlocked when we tried to leave, and walked downstairs hand in hand together, ignoring the stairs we got form strangers and friends alike. Dorcas pulled me away from Sirius the moment we were downstairs, demanding to know everything that had happened. I could see Lily and Remus snickering to themselves in a corner of the room, and saw James looking overjoyed as he put a hand on Sirius' shoulder. It was unusual that your chosen brother approved of your relationship with his chosen brother, but he'd seen that we were both worst off without each other, so he sort of had to be happy for us.

Eventually I ended up back in Sirius' arms on the dance floor, swaying side to side to a slow song, with my face burrowed in his neck.  
"People are staring." Sirius whispered to me. I took my face out of his comfortable and nice smelling neck to look at him.  
"Since when is Sirius Black put off by people staring at him? Normally, you either love the attention or just don't give a shit." I pointed out, tightening my arms around his neck. He frowned down at me.  
"And normally, people staring doesn't bother me. But there staring at you as well, and _that_ bothers me." He explained. My mouth spread out into a grin, and I leaned up to peck him on the cheek.  
"You're sweet." I said. "I'm not sure I like it." His mouth opened in fake shock, acting offended.  
"Well firstly, I'm sweet all the time. I buy James roses, and Remus chocolate, and write love poems for Peter, and I get Lily cake, and I always remember to buy Dorcas her stuffed animals and -" I cut him off by pressing my hand over his mouth. "MMMMMM" He half wailed from behind my hand, and I giggled uncharacteristically. I removed my hand to let him finish.  
"And secondly, can't I be sweet for my girlfriend?" I nodded sheepishly in agreement and went back to dancing with him.

Neither of us mentioned the fact that he'd called me his girlfriend, and nor did I protest to it. I just let it be, mostly because I couldn't bare to tell him off for calling me his 'girlfriend', and secondly because it sounded so good coming out of his mouth.

James POV

Two years ago, if someone had told me that at the age of just twenty, I would be marrying the woman I'd been in love with for three years, Lily Evans (now Potter), I would have laughed in their face. But here I was, with Lily between my arms, in a white dress and with the largest smile on her face as I spun us round the dance floor to the Beatles. I couldn't help but notice that it was a dream come true. Neither of our parents were alive to see it, but we had our chosen family here to celebrate with us and that was enough. I looked over to my right to see Sirius (who seemed to have made up with Marlene thankfully) let go of his girlfriend to hold his arm out to Minnie. She protested slightly, but couldn't hold out against Sirius' charms for long and let him pull her onto the dance floor. To my left Remus was twirling Dorcas round gently, a solemn look on his face that I knew meant he was worrying about the future, but then Dorcas wrapped her arms around his waist and he grinned lovingly down at her tiny height.

Myself, I looked down at the stunning redhead who know held my last name, and who held my heart, and could do nothing but be thankful for everything I'd been given in life. Sure, our current circumstances weren't exactly ideal, Lily was pregnant and there was a war raging furiously around us, a war in which we'd become involved in. We were young with so many responsibilities lying on our shoulders, and blood on our hands and nightmares that haunted our days. But we had each other, and I wouldn't have changed that for the world.  
"I love you." I told Lily, pressing a kiss to her forehead.  
"Well you better." She joked. "You did just marry me after all." I grinned at her and twirled her around suddenly. She shrieked with laughter and it was music to my ears.  
"We're married Evans." I whispered, just loud enough for to hear over the music. She grinned back at me.  
"Potter."  
"Yes?" I answered, raising an eyebrow. She chuckled at me.  
"No, it's Potter." She said, correcting me. "My name's Potter now. You can no longer call me Evans." My mouth opened in realisation.  
"Something tells me I'm going to enjoy calling you Potter a lot more than I liked calling you Evans." I admitted. Lily laughed in response and nodded her head.  
"Something tells me you are." She replied. I leaned down to kiss her and she accepted eagerly. Somewhere behind me I heard wolf-whistles and laughter, probably Sirius' doing, but I couldn't have cared less because I was married to Lily and we had a baby on the way and I had an amazing family.

And although everything was going to hell, I couldn't have wished for a better way to go.

* * *

 **What did you think? This is a one-shot, and the story will not be continued, but feel free to tell me what you thought of it on the comments!**

 **GirlFromAnotherWorld - is out.**


End file.
